<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful, dew drop covered flowers with the perfect background of a burning city. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395582">Beautiful, dew drop covered flowers with the perfect background of a burning city.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cottagegore Set Ablaze [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arson, BAMF Boffy, Badass mother fucker Boffy, Boffy-centric, Cottagegore Boffy(?), Flower Crowns, Flowers, He's still badass though, I think that's important, I wrote this while listening to a cottagegore playlist, If you didn't expect that then I don't know what to say to you, Kinda, Penname: Sapling, Rated for Violence and Swearing, That's what BAMF means if you were wondering, This is Boffy, Violence, Violence against Minecraft villagers, oh!, what do you expect?, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boffy liked arson—no surprise there—but he also liked flowers.</p><p>(Minecraft personas only)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cottagegore Set Ablaze [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful, dew drop covered flowers with the perfect background of a burning city.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration hit me like a fucking bullet train out of absolutely NOWHERE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy liked arson, the sight of fire captivating as it danced in its own uniquely calm and destructive manner, able to wipe out entire cities in the span of just a few days. </p><p>Smoke burned his lungs and soot stained his clothing, a dumb grin almost splitting his face in two as he watched houses collapse beneath their own weight, the sound barely a background noise compared to the blaze burning around yet so very satisfying. How he knew he'd be riding the high for weeks to come, smiling to himself when his eyes lost focus and daydreams were all he knew.</p><p>Embers flying into the sky, day or night; he didn't care, either dimming out in the air or after hitting the ground so softly, like he'd seen feathers do so many times before. The sound of wood crackling as fire enveloped it never failed to give him chills, never failed to lift his mood.</p><p>But he also liked flowers. The pleasant scent of the plants kind and alluring, yet fierce and uncaring of anything that isn't themselves. He's seen flowers, looking gentle as ever, smother each other in a violent test of survival, always returning even after being stepped on, even after having their petals be ripped off, even after the cruel and fridged months of the winter where they were covered in piles of snow that granted no mercy.</p><p>They reminded him of himself, coming back even after everything they've went through. </p><p>He was still a merciless being with the power to bring as many villages to their knees as he pleased, he was still a sarcastic asshole who'd burn entire forests to the ground with no remorse. But he'd slaughter the people who lived in the villages, with the knowledge that it would be taken back by nature, and a crown of expertly-woven daisies on his head. He'd still smile at the ashes of a once lively woodland, but he'd do so with the knowledge that it'd become a field of wild-flowers eventually, whether by his doing or not, and a necklace of sunflowers around his neck.</p><p>Those who believed flowers to be fragile are ignorant, those who believed him to be fragile were fools who wouldn't live much longer.</p><p> </p><p>Nimble fingers delicately plucked young, yellow dandelions at the stems, bringing them to the ever-growing chain of flowers held securely in the other hand. Dandelions, though often regarded as nothing more than a weed, were quite lovely—and most of all, worth it. </p><p>As the dandelions were intertwined, the void-like sky of the night broke into twilight, stars dimming as the approaching light of the rising sun steadily grew nearer. </p><p>One last flower tied in, and then the link was intertwined. Looking delicate, yet strong none the less. Boffy stared at the canary yellow flower crown in his hands, gaze soft from behind the poorly carved and drawn smiley mask on his face. </p><p>And behind him, the sun rose above the still-smoldering ruins of a once-bustling town.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told y'all </p><p>Also, I decided to become Anonymous because of the terrifying reality of Being Known.</p><p>Take care, drink some water if you haven't already, and remember that I care about you</p><p>(also, there should be some more stuff posted soon)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>